


The Intern

by NoPlaceLikeHomme



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Night Vale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPlaceLikeHomme/pseuds/NoPlaceLikeHomme
Summary: After getting in a car accident in the middle of the desert, Rachel wakes up in the town of Night Vale unsure how she got there.





	

The road seemed never-ending under the dark desert sky. It seemed like Rachel had been driving for hours, and even with the glow of the headlights on the dusty path, she couldn't see far in any direction. It was a shadowy wasteland, and it occurred to the young woman if something were to happen, no one would help her here; she was alone.

  As if to rebuke those thoughts, the radio clicked on by itself, and a voice traveled out over a crackle of static.

  "Close your eyes," it said in a way that was both monotone but firm. Fingers clenching on the steering wheel until her knuckles were white, Rachel glanced from the road to the radio and back. She wanted to switch it back off, to be alone with her thoughts, but couldn't remember how to move her hands.

  During this internal struggle, the voice continued. A ball of dread formed in the pit of her stomach, and her breaths fogged up the windshield.

  "Let my words wash over you. You are safe now."

  As she listened, Rachel's hands relaxed on the wheel. Her eyes started to feel heavy; the long, empty road blurred in her vision. 

  "Welcome to Night Vale," the man whispered from the radio, and the podcast was replaced by the sound of screeching tires, shattering glass, and a deafening crash.

  And then there was nothing.


End file.
